Shadows, Rapes, and Chaos welcome to Dean's life
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Dean gets a mysterious call from another woman he couldn't get over, another who knows the Winchester secret. But once there feelings reheat and he learns the woman he once loved has kept from him a terrible secret one that could get them all killed DXOC
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were driving down a country road in northern Indiana when Dean's cell phone began to ring. It took him a moment to find it and when he did he opened it quickly:

"Yeah, Dean here." His voice was cocky and assured, as always. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, what happened." There was a long period of time in which Dean did not talk, his eyes were glued to the road and had taken a glazed and slightly worried look to them. "Okay, just stay in the house, I'll be there in a couple hours. _Let __**no one**__ in!"_ He said sternly as he hung up the phone.

"Who was--" Sam started to ask but he got cut off as Dean slammed on the breaks and turned the car around, hitting the accelerator so hard that the tires spun and made deep scorch marks on the road as they took off in the opposite direction. "Damn Dean! Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Old friend, she's in trouble, she said its our kind of trouble." Dean replied in clipped tones.

"_She?_" Sam said suspiciously with a smile dancing on his lips. "So there's more than one person you told about us."

"No man."

"What do you mean? _How could she know about us if you didn't tell her?_" Sam asked thoroughly confused.

"She tracked me down and told me what I was, what I did for a living. Her name's Celeste, and she wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency, because, believe me we didn't part on the best of terms." Dean said, all the while keeping his eyes glued to the road, accelerating a bit more.

"Wow. Wait a minute, _the _Celeste, the one you couldn't get over for months? Would this also be the one that lives in Florida?"

"That's the one." Dean said. "And the way she sounded, I'm worried. She said she was sitting with her shotgun by the front door. Let us just pray that no one tries to surprise her or someone she doesn't know knocks on that door." Dean said, he felt Sam's eyes on him so he looked over seeing Sam staring at him. After turning his eyes back to the road he noticed Sam didn't stop, finally, annoyed, he turned to him and asked, "_What?_"

"You dated a girl who owns a shot gun?"

"We met on the range, Dad and I were on a job and I went out shooting. Hell of a shot she is, she nailed the target from 350 yards with a pistol." Dean said and smiled to himself.

"Mmm-hmm. How long until we get there?"

"Should only take us a few hours, that is if I break every speed limit between here and there."

"Which you usually do anyway." Sam said, at which he and Dean laughed.

Dean walked up to the door of a high-scale Victorian house in Orlando. He began to knock on the door and when she didn't answer he started to pound, night was setting, and if something was gonna go down, then this would be the time.

"Celeste Open Up!" Dean yelled as he pounded harder.

"Um, Dean, if she's as volatile as you say she is, won't this just make things worse?"

"Good point."

"Come on Celeste." Dean said and was slightly surprised when the door swung open in a flash. Sam and he walked in and closed the door, then he came face to face with the barrel of her shotgun. "Celeste, get the gun out of my face."

"How do I know that your really Dean, not that shadowed figure taking on his guise in order to lure me into another trap." Her voice shook as she spoke, but she spoke with authority and her finger was tight on the trigger, one little minute squeeze and Dean would be gone.

"She's smart." Sam whispered.

"You have no idea." Dean whispered back as he began to move towards her slowly. "Cee Cee come on." He said placatingly.

"That's far enough!" She said aiming the shotgun, Dean stopped instantly. "Okay, so you know his nickname for me, but how do I know that's really you. Something only Dean would know. What's my favorite movie?"

"Singing in the Rain." Dean said without skipping a beat.

"Favorite musical number." She said, she wasn't going to stop until she was sure it was him.

"The one where they dance in the warehouse and he tell her that he loves her, but 'make 'em laugh' come a close second because of how many things Cosmo ends up running into."

"What color do my eyes change to?" She asks, her grip starting to loosen on the gun and her eyes became glassy.

"Green, like the sea after a storm. C." Dean said softly as she dropped the gun and collapsed onto the sofa. "That's better." Dean said as he sat down by her, Sam took a seat on the chair opposite the sofa.

"I'm-I'm sorry Dean, I wasn't sure that it was you." Celeste cried.

"Shh..." Dean whispered. "Its okay, it was smart, you couldn't be sure it was me otherwise."

"Celeste, what did you see?" Sam asked softly, giving that baby look that got the truth out of so many others.

"My-my ex boyfriend was over here. I told him not to come but he did anyway, I broke it off with him last week and he can't seem to accept the change. Anyway, he was over here, pleading with me and all of the sudden he changed."

"Changed? How do you mean?" Dean asked, his hand rubbing gentle circles on her back to try and calm her.

"All of the sudden, a shadow passed over him, and he was different. Cruel. He threw me down on this sofa and—he tried to--" She broke off, inhaling slowly, a couple of tears slipping down her cheeks. "Anyway, I had the gun by the sofa, for burglars and the like. Well I grabbed it and just shot, I wasn't sure until I had rolled on the floor and away what I hit." She grimaced.

"What'd you hit?" Sam asked curious at the grimace on her face.

"I'm afraid I castrated him." She said and laughed at Dean's smile. "What?"

"You always went for the nuts didn't you?" Dean said and laughed again, at a joke only the two of them could understand. "So what happened next?"

"Nothing, he dissapeared, literally dissapeared, you wouldn't have known he was here." She said as she took a deep breath.

"Alright, well we'll look into it, we'll call you in the morning." Dean said as all three of them walked to the front door.

"What if it comes back."

"Just call me. We'll be here in a heartbeat." Dean said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Alright." She said, voice barely more than a breath.

Dean and Sam walked out the door and over to their car. Sam was just smirking at Dean, to which he promptly replied:

"_Shut up."_ To Sam's laughter.

_**Well there's number one, its my first fic so be gentle, I'll get the second part up soon. And sorry for this being so short, I wanted chapter two to start with the morning after. And don't worry, I'll explain a bit more on the back story of Celeste and Dean in the next chapter.**_


	2. The Truth Behind the Breakup

**Shadows, Rapes, and Chaos, Welcome to the Life of Dean Winchester**

**Chapter Two: The Truth Behind The Breakup**

Celeste was running on her treadmill at three in the morning, she liked running it calmed her; well in truth she couldn't sleep. The whole ordeal with her ex-boyfriend, Markus, had really taken it out of her. She just couldn't stand to stay still, let alone lay down to sleep. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes and her headphones blared out _'A little bit goes a long way'_ by Jessica Simpson. She was cycling through her old Now C.D.'s and this was the one that had came up, her pace increased and with that increased the strands of blonde falling into her face. She finally stopped, deciding to pull her hair up, she turned off the treadmill and walked into the bathroom. Her jade eyes stared back at her as she brushed her long hair back into a ponytail, tying her black scrunchy around it. The resistance from pulling her hair up showed off her cheekbones, very prominent, but not overly so. She let out a harsh breath and splashed cold water onto her face, she just wanted the phone to ring and it be Dean. He'd tell her they found what did this, that they would kill it, and everything would be fine. But she knew that even _Dean_ who pulled all-nighters frequently, wouldn't be up at this hour. So she went back to running, by now '_I need to know'_ by Mark Anthony had came up and she turned the treadmill back on and started to run again, it was going to be a long night.

♥♥♥♥

At five Dean woke up again, he just couldn't sleep, he'd been up all night trying to figure out what did this. He knew of shape-shifters, but none them had this M.O. And that's what bothered him so, it also made him wonder if she had taken to hunting herself and pissed off something big and nasty. _If anyone could piss a big time demon off, it would be her. _Dean thought to himself, reminiscing over how many times she had pissed him off when they were together, _too many to count. _Dean finally admitted defeat and went into the bathroom to shower and start to work on the case, they'd have to do a follow up with Celeste too, which was sure to be fun. He'd just about put money on the fact that she wouldn't have gotten any sleep also, she'd probably been up keeping herself busy all night. Which was what she'd done the night he'd confirmed her suspicions that he was a hunter, he wondered how the girl could run for ten hours straight, but she did. After he came out of the shower, with only a towel on his bottom half, he sat on his bed and began to root through his bag for some clothes to wear. Sam woke up as he was looking, by now it was a quarter to six.

"Dean...what are you doing?" Sam asked, his voice still clearly heavy with sleep.

"What's it look like Sammy? Trying to find something to wear." Dean replied in his 'oh-my-god-isn't-it-obvious' tone.

"Yeah Dean, but I mean why are you up this early? What time is it?"

"About a quarter to six."

"So I ask again, why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep okay? So I decided to get up and get my shower. I wanted to get dressed also if I could find my damned clothes!" Dean said angrily as he slammed his bag back on the ground, and in doing so, he revealed the clothes he was looking for. "Oh." He said as he retreated to the bathroom to change.

"Wow. Celeste must've done a number on him." Sam said as he smiled, looking for clothes for himself.

"I heard that Sam!" Dean yells through the bathroom door.

Sam just chuckles to himself.

♥♥♥♥

Celeste was still running on her treadmill, but now the gravity of what had happened to her was starting to hit her because she was crying as she was running. And as she did so she viciously scrubbed at her tears, even though she knew that she had a perfectly good reason for crying, she hated it all the same. She finally heard a knock at her door and she paused her ipod, yelling:

"Door's open."

She saw Dean walk in and her heart just about stopped, he closed the door and started to make his way over to her. He fixed her with that knowing stare, the one that seemed to say he knew what was going on in her head.

"How long you been up?" Dean asked, if he knew Celeste, and he did, she would've gotten little to no sleep.

"All night."

"Been running?"

"Since about three."

"Tch." Celeste stopped her treadmill and ran into her bedroom, to which Dean followed. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her tear through her closet.

"I've got work at eleven. I've got to start getting ready." Celeste replied in the 'matter-of-fact' way that drove Dean absolutely insane.

"Don't you think you should take the day off after what happened last night?" Dean asked, he was becoming concerned, she should've had some reaction to her ex trying to rape her. Other than the short span of crying last night.

"No, I need the money and besides, you've got investigating and stuff to do, you don't need me for that." Celeste said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

_God save me, I'm going to end up killing this girl._ Dean thought as he plopped down on the couch to flip through the T.V. channels, he had little choice but to wait until she got out of the shower to try and talk her out of going to work.

"_...Dreams last so long, even after your gone, I know that you love, and soon you'll see...You were meant for me, and I was meant for you..."_ Celeste voice came out of the shower in a clear ringing vibrato. That was one thing he missed from her, he always loved her voice(especially when she sang his name out when they were in the heights of passion). When she emerged from the shower with nothing but a towel on her body and head he had to swallow hard to regain his focus. Her jade eyes stared out at him in an innocent way that he hadn't seen for a long time. She tried to reign her emotions in and keep them on a tight leash, much like himself, but he could see in that innocence that she was scared; although she'd never admit it. She retreated to her bedroom to dress and when she emerged his breath was lost one again. She had pinned her blonde hair up with two silver chopsticks and parts of her blonde bangs fell on either side of her face. She had on a black spaghetti strap shirt and a pinstripe jacket buttoned over that. But the skirt she had on went to her calves, it accentuated the legs that went on forever(another aspect Dean absolutely loved).

"Celeste, you need to stay home today, we'll need you for questioning and you may be able to help us with the investigation, because I have a feeling that you've started hunting. Am I right?" Dean asked, he just had to know.

"Yes I have, so what? I'm probably not as good as you guys but I get the job done, you'd be amazed what kind of traffic we get here in Orlando." Celeste said as she grabbed her saddle bag and slipped it over her shoulder, in that saddle bag was her most prized of possessions; her lap top.

"Well that may have something to do with the big time demon you pissed off."

"Oh, well, if you need me for an interview or something on the case just come to my job, this job pays good and I'm not going to miss work for this." Celeste said, her face was set hard in conviction but her eyes did not agree.

"Ugh..." Dean sighed, he knew that he wouldn't convince her now, so he admitted defeat...for now. "Where do you work?"

"Epsilon Delta Corp."

"The world's biggest distributer of computer technology?" Dean asked, he knew she was into computers but he didn't think she was _that_ good.

"Yeah, don't freak, I'm Mr. Hitoma's secretary."

"Alright."

"Okay, well I better be going, we've got a video conference in Japan at 11:32 and Mr. Hitoma isn't that great with computers. Ironic." Celeste said as she walked outside and jumped in her 2009 Mustang GT.

"_**That's**_ your car?" Dean said, he was impressed, the job must pay well. She always **had** loved the fast cars, doubled as a street racer when he met her. But that was a high class car, and it was metallic blue with orange racing stripes, very high class, very style-chique, very her.

"Yep, that's my baby. I've gotta go though Dean. I'll talk to you later, I'll call you on my lunch break." Celeste said and she raced out of the driveway.

"I am in such trouble this time. Sam'll never let me forget this." Dean said to himself as he walked back to the hotel room.

♥♥♥♥

Sam sat at the computer trying to figure out what in the heck was stalking Celeste. It sounded like a shape-shifter but he had never seen one with this kind of M.O. before. And he was sure Dean thought the same thing, he could only hope Dean's interview with Celeste brought about something they could use. He was about to ask as Dean walked in the door, but he(Dean) collapsed onto the bed.

"So?"

"Shut up."

"What happened?"

"She wouldn't talk to me, she went to her job."

"**You let her go to work?! **Come on Dean, for all we know that thing is still after her!" Sam said, he couldn't believe Dean was that careless.

"Okay one, shut up. Two, you have never tried to argue with her before, I was lucky I got out of there without being slapped. And she works at Epsilon Delta Corp."

"Wow, nice, high scale."

"This is what I said." Dean said as he laid back.

"Well you research some more, I'm going to bring her back here."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam said as he slammed the door shut and made his way to Epsilon Delta Corp.

"Has no idea what he's getting himself into." Dean chuckled as he fell asleep.

♥♥♥♥

Celeste stormed into the room and slammed the door into the wall, thus waking Dean up. He saw her march in, gradually followed by Sam, who was sporting a lovely black bruise on his left eye. Dean smirked at his brother and at Celeste who had dropped onto the bed behind him—he was now sitting up and laughing at Sam openly.

"So she give you her left hook, Sammy?"

"Dude...shut up."

"So what happened?"

"She knocked me out."

"You got knocked out by a girl!? Excellent!" Dean said as he struggled to keep himself from crying, induced by the laughter.

"Shut up." Sam wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You know you shouldn't feel bad, she's an excellent fighter."

"She ever kick your ass?"

"No, we usually ended up in a draw." Celeste said as she sat up momentarily to speak and then plopped down as fast as she came up.

"So why shouldn't I feel bad?"

"Because we usually ended up passing out after we stood down, and sleeping for about four hours. So you really shouldn't feel bad, Dean just knows how I fight." Celeste said as she started to massage her temples, she had a headache beginning to form.

♥♥♥♥

Sam was slightly resigned at the fact he had gotten his ass kicked but he had more important things to think about, like finding out who was after her so they could move on. Celeste, however, had other plans, she claimed that she had a video conference to conduct and she didn't want them around. So Dean and he were currently at the diner across the street trying to get some food. As they waited for their order to cook Sam turned to Dean and asked him:

"So did you find out _anything_ that could help us?"

"She's started hunting, says there's been a lot of traffic." Dean said as he rolled his eyes at Sam.

"Hmm...could explain the bounty on her head." Sam said, mostly to himself, not seeing the look of concern that flashed through his brother's eyes at the mention of a bounty on Celeste's head.

"ORDER UP!" The cook yelled and they got their food and walked out of the diner and back across the street.

♥♥♥♥

Celeste was laying upside down on the bed, she had conducted the video conference and it had went well enough, but now she bored, and starving. Then she heard the boys walk in and her head turned in their direction.

"Did you---"

"Yeah I got your double cheeseburger, just ketchup. Along with your fries, vanilla ice cream, and diet coke." Dean said as he handed to her.

"Thanks."

"Just a question, how do you eat so much?" Sam asked, he hadn't really heard of a girl with as big of an apatite as his brother before.

"I have an extremely high metabolism, plus when you fight, work out, and train as much as I do you have to eat a lot." Celeste said as she bit ravenously into her burger.

"And just how often is that now?" Dean asked, wondering if she had increased the schedule since they had last met.

"Thrice a day on all three." Celeste said as she finished her hamburger and started to eat her fries.

"You've tripled your practice rate?"

"Found my skills were lacking." Celeste said as she took a drink.

The rest of the meal passed pretty much in silence and when they were all finished Dean decided to speak up. Celeste and Sam already knew it wasn't going to be good, and shared a knowing glance, it was never good when Dean had that smile on his face.

"Sammy..."

"It's Sam!"

"...why don't you fight Celeste?" Dean finished and Sam had a slightly shocked look on his face.

"You want me to fight her after she knocked me out??"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Dean said as he looked over at Celeste, who was hanging upside down on the bed and looking at Sam with a wicked grin.

"Yeah Sam, it'll be fun! And I promise I'll play nice, no crotch shots or anything." Celeste smiled when she saw him wince.

"On one condition." Sam said, coming up with a smile of his own.

"Name it."

"Tell me why you and Dean broke up." Sam said and watched her face pale visibly, not much, just enough to see.

"No man, that's our business and--"

"Alright."

"--what?!" Dean yelled after being interrupted, she had never wanted to talk about the reason they'd broke up before, and now she was willing to tell Sam? _What the hell is going on here?!_

"It's fine, **if** Sam wins, then I think I can give him a little something in return." Celeste said, paused a moment, and giggled at the insinuation of her statement. "You wanna count it out Dean?" Celeste as she threw a look over her shoulder at him.

"Sure...your funeral Sam. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Go!" Dean yelled.

Within the second of the word 'Go' Sam had Celeste on her back. _Shit! Pay attention!_ Celeste chided herself and then she grabbed Sam's arms and flipped their positions, leaning her elbow on his windpipe cutting off the air supply. Sam coughed at the abrupt absence of air and then he pushed Celeste so that she flew off of him. They both scrambled to their feet quickly and Celeste hit him square in the chin with a roundhouse kick, from which she flipped back from him. It disorientated Sam for a moment but soon she was on her back again.

The entire while that Dean was watching his former flame and his younger sibling fight he was thinking to himself. _She certainly knows her limits, that's for sure. I didn't expect her to do so good against Sam though, it appears that she's improved since the last fight I had with her. And what a fight that was..._But Dean was brought out of his rather pleasured musing by the sound of a very loud 'SHIT!' coming from Sam's mouth. When he looked upon the scene she had his neck locked within her legs and he had no way of getting out, or at least so she thought. But Dean had done this many time to Sam and he knew what was coming next. Sam hit the central nerve in her leg and she immediately let go, that's when he pinned her underneath him and put on hand on her throat, and the other locked her wrists above her head. She had no way of getting out and she knew it. Dean laughed, _so Sammy hasn't lost his touch. Although I'd have no self-control if __**I**__ had her in that position._ Dean thought as he chuckled again.

"Alright, fight over." Dean said as he stood up and walked over to the pair.

"Would you mind letting me go now?" Celeste said as she glared at Sam.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Give me a hand will ya." Celeste grumbled as Dean reached down and gave her a hand up. She gingerly rubbed her wrists and her leg. "Damn, been a long time since I've had a fight like that."

"So...why'd you break up?" Sam asked, he certainly hadn't forgotten the terms of their agreement.

"We broke up, because..." Celeste paused, not even Dean knew why they had broken up. "...because the next day I was to leave for the Marine Corp." Celeste said as she looked at two dumbfounded Winchester brothers.

♥♥♥♥

Well that's the chapter.

Love it?

Hate It?

Review and let me know.

Oh by the way sorry for the long wait, it was hard to decide how the fight was going to come out. And for those of you who were paying attention to Dean's naughty thoughts, I have something for you perverts in the next chapter:)

♥Celeste♥


End file.
